Yuri, Lily and the Dark Flower
by DaughteroftheRedKing
Summary: Post-game. Rita decides to try out a new healing formula on Yuri...but the effect isn't what she expected. How will Yuri deal with being female? (Rated T for possible language and possible bloody scenes, though one chapter will be M) (Weirdly, Repede doesn't show up for the entire story...meh)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, another ToV fic! I ****_think _****this is my first multi-chap ToV fic, but I'm not sure...**

**Anway, genderbend! This story actually got a lot more complicated than I initially intended, and I wasn't going to finish it at first, but I don't think it's turned out too badly...**

**Guestimation for this fic - 8-10 chaps.**

**Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. It belongs to Namco Bandai.**

* * *

"Hey Rita. You said you needed me for something?" Yuri asked as he walked into the girl's room in the castle.

"Yes. I think I've worked out a formula for better healing, and I need to test it out on you."

"Oh, um, okay," Yuri replied hesitantly, knowing full well that it wasn't a great idea to become Rita's guinea pig. "Why don't you ask Karol?"

"He's busy," Rita pouted, and Yuri laughed. He probably said that to get out of it.

"Okay then. What do you need me to do?"

"Just sit down there. You should feel something if it works."

Yuri sat down on the chair she had pointed out, gazing idly around the room as he did. She had certainly made herself at home, especially considering it was only supposed to be used when Rita came to 'visit' - which basically meant she was just hanging around with Estelle.

Rita murmured something, doing a few symbols, and raised her hand.

"Heal!" she said, pointing at Yuri. He felt a tingle run through him and shivered. A sick feeling started in the pit of his stomach, and he gagged. He hoped this wasn't what Rita had said he would feel if it worked; he didn't like the idea of wanting to be sick every time he was healed.

Finally the spell finished and Rita opened her eyes, suddenly staring.

"Oh..um, oops.." she murmured.

Yuri looked at her. "What? Didn't it go right? I haven't grown an extra head or something, have I?" he asked, briefly wondering why his voice sounded different then shrugging it off as an after-effect.

"No, not an extra head...look down."

Yuri stared at the floor and Rita sighed. "At yourself."

Yuri slid his gaze down to his body then stiffened. Then he groaned. "I wish I _had _grown an extra head now," he muttered. Then he looked at Rita. "Was this supposed to happen?" he demanded.

Rita shook her head. "I'm not sure where I went wrong...let me just check it over, I should be able to fix it."

"Damn right you should be able to fix it. If you can't, I _will _punch you," Yuri growled, hating how much more high-pitched his voice sounded.

Rita held back a laugh, instead snorting as she turned to her work.

Yuri looked down at himself again. So, he was a girl now, huh? At least, that's what the boobs suggested.

He shifted uncomfortably, hating how tight his clothes felt in certain areas while baggy at others on his body. The strip that revealed his chest in his shirt now showed off a whole lot of skin that he was glad only Rita could see. He'd just die if Flynn walked in right now.

"Hey Rita, could you help me.."

Estelle trailed off, staring at the female Yuri, and he groaned. Actually, he wasn't sure who was worse; Flynn, or Estelle.

"Hey Estelle. Rita did something, but she'll fix it soon," Yuri said with a wave.

Estelle went red as she stared at Yuri. They..._jiggled._ As she _waved._ The clothes were completely disgraceful for a girl to wear! Still, if Rita was going to turn Yuri back soon, she supposed it wasn't too bad...

"Actually Yuri, looks like this might take a while," Rita apologised.

...And now she'd just have to get Yuri some new clothes.

"That's okay, I can just wait..." Yuri began, yelping as Estelle grabbed his arm.

"You're going to change. Right now," Estelle said.

Yuri looked at her. "Why should I? If I stay in here, no one's going to see me."

"Yuri, when I said it might take a while, I mean a few-days-slash-weeks a while," Rita dead panned.

Yuri gazed out into the corridor. "Why can't I just stay in here? I don't want anyone else to see me like this!"

"Then we'll avoid the high traffic areas. Let's just get you some more comfortable clothes, please, Yuri?" Estelle begged.

Yuri hesitated, then sighed. "Fine," he muttered. The clothes _were _pretty uncomfortable...

As Estelle pushed Yuri out of the room, she glanced at Rita. "Thank you," she mouthed.

"I'll take as long as you want," Rita replied with a wink, and Estelle smiled before following Yuri down the corridor.

* * *

Yuri hesitantly walked down the corridors, glancing left and right. He was very aware of how feminine he looked right now, and didn't particularly want to bump into any unwanted people.

"Ah, Lady Est...Yuri?"

Ioder stopped dead as he stared at the female infront of him. She wore Yuri's clothes, had Yuri's hair and eyes, even looked like Yuri, and yet she was definately a girl.

"Oh, um, hi Ioder..." the Yuri-girl said hesitantly.

"It's alright Ioder, I was just about to get Yuri some new clothes," Estelle said sweetly.

"Oh, of course. I'll...see you around?" Ioder replied, watching as they walked off.

Yuri speed-walked down the corridor. He was _not _going to bump into anyone else.

"Estelle, what's the quickest way to your room?"

"Well, through the hall, but.."

Yuri pushed the doors open, walking in, then stopped. Estelle padded in behind him, looking sheepish.

"...There's a meeting going on right now.." she finished.

Yuri gave a strangled cry and turned, walking straight back out of the room.

Estelle glanced at the gathered people, giving a disgusted look to the ones who were drooling, and caught Flynn's eye. His jaw had dropped, and he looked at Estelle in confusion.

"I'll explain later," she promised before hurrying after Yuri, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Finally they reached Estelle's room, Yuri slamming the door shut behind them and locking it.

"I cannot believe this...Of _course _we're bump into Flynn," Yuri mumbled, curling up in a corner.

"T-There there, it's not that bad," Estelle soothed.

"How isn't it?" Yuri muttered.

"You could have been, er...naked?"

Yuri considered this. "Okay, yeah, that would have been bad," he agreed, sighing and standing up. "Alright, so are we getting some different clothes or not?"

"Yes. I'll just call the Royal clothes maker, she should be able to help."

"Another person..?! Ugh, fine, whatever."

It wasn't long until the woman arrived, not seeming fazed in the slightest that Yuri was now a girl.

"Alright, please step over here," she said, leading Yuri to the changing area. They went behind it, and Estelle listened to the vague shuffling.

"H-Hey! Where are you sticking that thing?!"

"I need to measure them. Please just relax."

After a few more minutes, the woman stepped out from behind the changing area. "Alright, I have the measurements for your breasts and what size top you'll need."

"And?"

"Size 24E, top size 16."

Estelle stared. "E?!"

"Yes. Yuri has the body of a very well developed woman."

"Huh? What does F mean?" asked Yuri from behind the curtain.

Estelle went red, covering her face with her hands. She was only a DD...

"It is the cup size of the bra. The smallest size is AAA, and it can go up all the way to Z, though the average size is around a C/D. The biggest size so far has been M."

"And it goes up through the alphabet?" Yuri asked, confused.

"Exactly. AAA, A, AA, B, C, D, E, F, G, so on and so forth. There are also doubles for each size."

"So is E big?

"Rather big, yes."

"Why do you suppose that is? I mean, surely I shouldn't really have any seeing as I was born a boy," Yuri pointed out.

"I have a theory, but I'm not about to indulge it in the presence of Lady Estellise. I'll be back in a minute, I need to go get some clothes."

* * *

Finally Yuri stepped out from behind the curtain, gazing down at himself. Thankfully, he had been presented with some clothes that were more boyish and to his general colour liking; dark purple top, black trousers, black boots, and a purple jacket.

"They look nice on you, Yuri!" Estelle said with a smile.

Yuri looked himself over. "Yeah, they're comfortable at least," he said with a shrug.

"Will you be needing anything else, Lady Estellise?"

"No thank you, Ayame. That will be all," Estelle replied, and the woman bowed before heading out of the room.

Yuri ran a hand through his hair. "Now what should we do? Flynn at the very least is going to want to know how this happened."

"How did this happen?!" demanded Flynn as he burst into the room.

Yuri raised an eyebrow as Estelle wow'ed and clapped.

Flynn spared her a raised eyebrow before rounding on Yuri. "Yuri! How are you a girl!?"

"Shout louder Flynn, I don't think they heard you in Dahngrest," Yuri muttered, rubbing his ear. Leaning against the wall, he sighed. "Rita thought she had an idea for a new healing spell, and wanted to try it out, so asked me. I accepted - stupidly - and then I got turned into a girl," Yuri explained.

"Rita's sorry, but I think Yuri looks pretty, don't you Flynn?" Estelle said.

"Yes, he's - wait, should we say he or she?" asked Flynn, frowning.

Estelle considered, and Yuri groaned. "Is that really important?"

"I think we should just say she. In case someone doesn't recognise her, and then if we say 'he' they may get confused," Estelle said.

Flynn nodded, "That makes sense."

Yuri waited for them to finish their little chat, getting more and more bored as time went on.

"Okay, this has been fun, but I'm going to head back to Rita's," he said finally, pushing herself up and walking to the door.

"Wait, Yuri! What if more people see you?" asked Estelle.

"Well, I'm wearing different clothes now and look like a girl. I can just pass myself off as someone else," Yuri pointed out.

"Ooh! We should give you a new name!" Estelle chirped.

"Oh brother.."

"Let's think...what does Yuri mean anyway?"

"Lily," Yuri and Flynn intoned together.

Estelle blinked. "Wait..isn't Yuri a girl's name anyway?"

"Yep," Yuri replied tonelessly.

Estelle held back a giggle. "You have a girl's name?"

"Please don't start that up again...it was bad enough down in the Lower Quarter," Yuri sighed.

Estelle coughed, forcing her laughter away. "Of course. Well, why don't we just call you Lily for now?"

Yuri shrugged. "Sure, whatever," he replied, giving a wave before he walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done! The title really got me for a little while, then I figured, meh. Spoilers in title, but probably not many people will work out what I mean, so whatevs.**

**And I laughed so hard when I realised Yuri was a female name. Seriously? Why pick that name specifically for a boy?**

**(Hey, new headcanon! Yuri's name was picked by Flynn's parents when they took him in because they originally thought he was a girl! Quick, someone write a fic!)**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rated M -

**A/N: Short chappy...**

_**Warning!: This chapter is Rated M for a possibly disturbing scene of sexual assault. No explicit scenes are written within, however if you find yourself uncomfortable with reading it, another chapter will be posted the same day that you may use to skip this chapter without missing much of the story. Please keep this warning in mind while reading.**_

* * *

Lily strode down the corridors, her hands behind her head. She ignored the glances and stares directed her way, her mind wandering instead.

Suddenly something came to her and she groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"Man, I forgot...It's Flynn's birthday in a couple of days..." she muttered. She considered, then decided to head to Rita and see if she would give her some money.

Finally reaching Rita's room, she knocked quickly before entering. Rita looked up from what she was doing, taking in Lily's outfit in one quick sweep before turning away.

"They look good on you," she said as she continued to look at the formula.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, Estelle and Flynn decided to refer to me as Lily while I'm like this, so...yeah."

"Alright. Is that the only reason you came here?"

"No, I was wondering if you could give me some money? I need to buy Flynn a gift, and Karol's busy with a job."

Rita sighed, then nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. Take it all if you want, Estelle gives me enough pocket money as it is."

"Thanks," Lily grinned, grabbing her sword as well as the pouch of money. "I'll see you later. Tell Estelle where I went if she asks."

"And Flynn?"

"Nah, let that guy figure it out himself."

Lily strode from the room, and Rita waited until she had closed the door before sighing.

"Yuri's way too into this..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

In order not to be recognised, Lily finally went against all odds and tied her sword to her back. It was still easy to grab, at least, so she didn't need to worry too much. She'd also tied her hair up, half to keep it out of the way and half to help with the disguise.

Heading down to the Public Quarter, she started browsing shops. It had always been difficult to get Flynn gifts; one, because usually she didn't have enough money, and two, because she always wanted to get the best gift possible. And what do you get your oldest and closest friend that no one else would get, that would have real meaning?

Exiting another shop, she sighed. She was never going to find the perfect gift for Flynn at this rate. Passing through the alley next to the tavern to get to the next shop, she suddenly a hand on her shoulder. Glancing back, she grimaced as she faced an obviously drunk man.

"Excuse me, you mind letting go?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Aww, whassa pretty gurl like you doin' ou' here all by herself?" the man asked, his words slightly slurred. Lily wrinkled her nose as she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"That's none of your business. Now let go," she growled.

"Watcha gonna do? Punch me?" the man asked, laughing. He nodded to some others and they came forward, circling her.

"If that's what you really want," she replied.

"Go on then, I'll le' ya take the first shot," he said with a grin.

Lily gritted her teeth then turned, punching him. Even as she did she could feel it was off; it was different, not nearly as powerful. The shot hit him and though he flinched slightly, it wasn't nearly the knock-out she was aiming for.

"Aww, was that supposed ter hurt? I barely felt it," the man teased.

Lily gazed at her fist for a moment then suddenly the men came closer and she tensed.

_'Alright...if punching doesn't work, let's try kicking,' _she decided. She spun without warning, lifting her leg and slamming it against one of the men. They stumbled, hitting the floor and taking with a friend with them.

Lily blinked then grinned. "Alright then, that works," she shrugged.

The other men came in, reaching out to grab her. She kicked again, ducking under one of them and sending them flying over her. Another one came up above her and she kneed him in the groin, causing him to squeak with pain and curl up on the floor.

"And that is that," she said, dusting her hands before continuing on her way. Suddenly hands grabbed her arms, dragging her back, and she gave a startled yell. A hand quickly clamped over her mouth and she struggled, fear rising.

"Think you're cocky, huh? Think you're the best? You don't know how it works, girly," one of the men hissed.

_'Let go of me!' _she thought, fighting their grip. In normal circumstances she would have been free in seconds, but she was a girl right now, and weaker because of it.

They threw her to the floor, causing her to gasp in pain, then two of them pinned her arms to the floor. Another straddled her stomach, unable to be kicked off, and she grunted.

"What you don't understand, girly, is that it's the woman's job to please the men. So you're going to please us, and we're going to take it in turns," the one sitting on her stomach said with a grin.

Lily's breath hitched. She bucked, but he was heavier than her and she couldn't get him off. The guys holding her arms down seemed to be doing so with barely any effort, and she found herself completely vunerable.

_'Oh god...This is...this is really not good...' _she thought, her fear making her heady.

"Get off me!" she shouted, hoping the cry might attract attention, but nothing happened. Another man clamped a hand down on her mouth, ignoring her when she tried to bite him.

"Alright boys, I'll go first, then Johnny, then Kenneth, so on so forth, alright?" the guy sitting on her stomach said.

"Hey, I want to go second!" one of the other guys protested.

"Well he said I was going second, so shut up," snapped one of the guys holding her arms.

"You ready for this, girly?" the guy on her stomach asked, reaching for the bottom of her shirt. Lily tried to shake her head, hot tears making their way down her cheeks as he slowly pulled it up her body.

_'Stop it...Flynn...!'_

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The man was suddenly thrown off her, hitting one of the others guys. They looked up, startled, then suddenly let her go as they backed away.

"Shit, it's the stupid Commandant! Run for it!" the guys yelled, racing out of the alley.

Lily remained lying there, panting. Her eyes were fixed on the sky as she felt her body feel heavy from the fear.

A figure knelt next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and she jerked away automatically.

"Yuri..are you alright?" a gentle voice asked, and she slid her gaze over to them. She nearly broke out into tears again at who it was.

"Flynn.." she murmured.

"I got a report of a disturbance down here, so I came as soon as I could. I'm glad I came when I did, though being here earlier would have been nicer," he explained, helping her sit. She was shaking, he saw, and he hugged her. She hesitated briefly then curled into his chest, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh god, Flynn, it was...I was so damn..." she choked out.

"It's okay, I'm here now. Come on, let's get you back up to the castle. We've set aside some different rooms for you with some spare clothes, so you can just get a shower or something and head to bed, alright?"

Lily nodded slowly, allowing Flynn to help her up. He led her back, allowing her to clutch his sleeve.

"God, Flynn..that happens to women all over the place...It's never seemed that important but..what about the ones who actually have it happen to them?" she murmured.

"I know. I'll send out an order to all the knights about that, alright? And don't worry, I won't let something like that happen to you again."

Lily nodded, but her grip on his sleeve didn't loosen any, he noted.

* * *

**A/N: So...was that particularly disturbing? I thought this was actually further in, but whatever...**

**I seem to have a pretty twisted mind to write something like this...**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To anyone who skipped chapter 2, welcome! This chapter is more to do with the aftereffects of last chappy, so nothing too bad, I promise!**

**To anyone who didn't skip chapter 2, welcome back! The same applies for the above bit, though you may more understand the situation.**

**Enjoy some Yuri/Flynn fluff!**

* * *

Lily was just drying her hair off when Estelle burst into the room.

"Yuri! I heard what happened from Flynn, are you alright?" she cried, closing the door behind her before rushing over to Lily's side.

Lily smiled wanly. "I'm alright, Estelle. Really." There was no need to tell her about how it had taken Flynn a good two hours before Lily would allow him to even leave the room.

"Well next time you need to go to town, get a couple of the guards to go with you. Oh Yuri, I'm so sorry, I never knew there were people like that in Zaphias..."

"There are people like that everywhere, Estelle. And it's fine. Please, I just..want to go to sleep and forget about it," Lily sighed.

Estelle nodded. "Of course. Well, sleep well," she murmured, hugging Lily one last time before walking out of the room. Lily went to the bed, curling up on the covers and closing her eyes as she tried to block out the images in her head.

* * *

Flynn was doing his last patrol of the corridors before he turned in for the night, having abandoned most of his armour and only carrying his sword at his side. Luckily all of the sleeping quarters were in the same area, so it was easy enough to do a quick sweep then finish at his own room and turn in for the night.

He passed Estelle's room, listening briefly and satisfied to hear the light breathing of the princess, then moved on. He checked everyone else's room, noting with surprise that Yuri's new rooms were pretty close to his own, and approached the door. He stopped at it, listening, and was about to move on when he heard a faint whimper.

The sound was so faint he thought he had imagined it at first, so remained to make sure. When he heard a tiny sniffle and another whimper, he knew it wasn't his imagination and pushed the door open.

"Yuri?" he whispered into the room. A lump on the bed moved and he looked at it. Frowning, he crossed over and gently reached out for the covers. He lifted them up slightly, and heard a startled squeal then the sound of movement as Yuri moved away from him. Black eyes gazed out from under the covers, bright and scared, and he was taken back several years to when he and Yuri were still small children living on the streets of Zaphias.

That absolute terror worried him, and he found himself reacting the same way he had all those years ago; pushing the blankets back further, revealing the child below. Except this child was a twenty three year old female.

This had scared Yuri more than he had thought, he realised, though it wasn't surprising. It was one thing to know you could still do something. It was another to be completely at the other's mercy.

"Shh, it's okay Yuri. It's me, Flynn," he murmured.

The black eyes still stared at him with fear, and he sighed. Shedding the rest of his armour and his sword, he showed he was completely defenseless, and waited for Yuri's jurisdiction.

Yuri eyed him warily, raising himself slightly to get a better look at him. Finally, deeming him safe enough, he approached slowly.

This is just like all those years ago, Flynn found himself thinking, except that we're both adults and Yuri is female right now.

So Flynn went along with it. He knelt, so that he and Yuri were eye-level, and smiled gently. Yuri watched him for a moment, then reached out and placed his hand on his head. Flynn jumped, then remembered Yuri had done this as well. He'd done it with most new people, the ones he deemed safe at least.

Slowly Yuri's expression cleared, and he gazed at Flynn. "...Flynn?" he asked quietly.

"That's right. I'm sorry, I wouldn't have come in, but you sounded upset."

"Oh, sorry...Did I wake you?"

"No, I was doing my rounds anyway. Yuri...are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. You should go to bed, you need your rest."

Yuri lay back down on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin, and closing his eyes to feign sleep. Flynn sighed, then went along with it, standing up and heading out.

Instead of going to his room, he went to Estelle's. He gently knocked on the door, then entered. He crossed over to Estelle's bed, gently touching her shoulder, and she blinked awake. Looking at him, she gazed at him fuzzily before smiling.

"Flynn? What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm going to stay with Yuri tonight, okay? Can you make sure to tell everyone to not enter until I've come out? I'm worried about him and how he'll react to everybody."

Estelle nodded, her eyes alert, and he knew she wouldn't forget. "Alright. Well, sweet dreams," she murmured, kissing him lightly. He kissed her back, then headed out of the room. He closed the door quietly behind him then went over to Yuri's room, opening the door.

Yuri was sitting curled up on the bed, the covers drawn about him, but he raised his head as Flynn entered.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go to bed," Yuri muttered.

"I am going to bed," Flynn replied, working his boots off and placing them on the side, then pulling off his jacket and hanging it up.

Yuri looked at him in surprise, then raised an eyebrow. "And what if someone comes in and gets the wrong idea?" he challenged.

"They won't," Flynn assured him, crossing over to the bed and sitting down on it. Yuri remained where he was, and Flynn sighed. "What, am I not allowed to have any covers?" he asked.

Yuri slowly uncurled, lying back down on the bed and passing one corner over to him. Flynn smiled and took them, lying on the bed and pulling the covers over him. He turned so that he was facing Yuri, gave his best friend a reassuring smile, then closed his eyes.

Eventually the two of them fell asleep. A few hours passed before Flynn woke up to the sound of Yuri's whimper. He gazed at his friend, seeing his face tight with fear, and sighed.

"Yuri...you idiot," he murmured, reaching out and pulling Yuri to him. He kept his arms around Yuri, and slowly his friend relaxed, lightly hugging him back. Flynn smiled and closed his eyes, revelling in the warmth. This was so much like the old days...the days when it was just the two of them and they relied on each other for warmth and security. Many a night spent sleeping like this, cuddled against each other.

It was this remembered warmth and security that eventually calmed Yuri down, and Flynn relaxed as well. He closed his eyes, hugging Yuri tighter, also drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Flynn woke up to happily singing birds and sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains. He gave a little snuffle, not really wanting to wake up but knowing he'd have to. He'd slept longer than he had for a while now, and he needed to get on with work.

Blinking his eyes open, he found himself with his face in Yuri's hair. The scent of lavender and jasmine filled his nostrils, and he smiled. This scent always reminded him of Yuri, because no matter where they were or what had happened, Yuri always smelled of it. Even when they were ragged little orphans, having not washed for days, Yuri still smelled of this.

He carefully disentangled himself from Yuri, hearing the other boy-now-girl give a little whine of protest before roll over and fall asleep again. Flynn shook his head with, smoothing out the creases in his uniform and pulling on his jacket and boots again.

He was just slipping on the few pieces of armour he had when Yuri gave a wide yawn and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Mmm..s'it morning already?" he muttered, looking around blearily.

"And good morning to you as well, Yuri," Flynn greeted, buckling his sword on.

Yuri gazed at him a moment, his expression becoming more troubled as he did, and Flynn marvelled at how easy it was to tell Yuri's emotions now that he was a girl. Finally Yuri curled up, placing his chin on his knees.

"..I'm gonna stay in the castle today," he murmured.

"I whole-heartedly agree. I would keep you company, but I need to get on with work."

Yuri gazed at him for a moment, then gave a cheeky grin. "Alright, I'll come mooch off you in a bit," he said with a laugh, and Flynn rolled his eyes before heading to the door.

"Stop by Estelle's room as well, I think she was worried about you," Flynn suggested, before leaving the room.

* * *

Now back in female persona, Lily walked down the corridor happily, avoiding pretty much everyone as she headed to the throne room. She'd tried Estelle's rooms, but the maid said that she had left to greet some visitors, so Lily figured she may as well head over there to wait.

Reaching the hall, she pushed the door opened and entered. Immediately several people's attention was switched over to her, and she noted with surprise that Karol and Raven were the 'visitors' that Estelle had come to greet.

Determined not to appear worried and not really wanting them to find out, she smiled at Estelle.

"Hi Estelle..ise. F-Commandant Flynn said you wanted to have a word with me?" she managed to get up, tripping a couple of times but not managing too bad.

Estelle seemed to realise she didn't want it spreading any further and smiled. "Ah, Lily. Yes, I'm just having a word with our visitors and then we can go talk, alright?"

Lily nodded, heading for the door, then froze as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Well you're a pretty one, aintcha?" she heard Raven drawl. _'Don't panic, he does this with all girls, don't panic..'_

But all she could remember was a hand on her shoulder, turning to face a partially drunk guy who thought she was pretty, and then being dragged down an alley. It was too much of a repeat, Raven was even slightly drunk, and she felt her breathing pick up.

"Please let go," she said, tightly controlling her voice.

"Why? Whassa matter? Don't want to get ta know Raven the Great?"

Another two seconds and she would snap. She could feel it.

Then a hand was gently removing Raven's palm, taking her hand gently.

"I'm sorry Raven, but Lily's had a bad experience with men and doesn't like to be touched by many. Please refrain from putting her in any uncomfortable positions," Estelle said politely, but her voice was like steel. Raven winced.

"Ooh, what a shot. You wound me, Estelle, wound."

Estelle managed to not roll her eyes, but instead gave a tight smile. "I'm afraid that's all I have time for today. I'll speak to you later," she said, leading Lily out of the room.

They reached Estelle's rooms, and Estelle had barely shut the door when Lily fell to her knees, shaking. Estelle quickly joined her, wrapping her arms around her and soothing her.

"It's okay. I promise, no one will hurt you here," she murmured.

"I just want to be back to normal, Estelle. I don't want to feel this weak any more," Lily choked. Estelle gave a vague smile, continuing to rock her.

"I'm sure Rita will find an answer to the solution soon," she said gently, brushing her hand through Lily's hair.

* * *

**A/N: See where I was going at the start of this now? The weakness of being a girl by a person who was originally a man...the fears we face because of our weakness...That was my entire reason for the fic.**

**But he won't always be like this! I promise!**

**(Stupid Raven...)**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again, my lovely little readers!**

**(This is DaughteroftheRedKing of the past. I have no idea if anyone is still reading this)**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

A knock on her door made Rita look up. "Come in," she called, watching as Estelle entered. The princess closed the door behind her and made her way through the mess to Rita's side.

"I was wondering if you've figured out a way to turn Yuri back yet?" she asked.

Rita shook her head. "The problem seems to be right at the very core of the formula, the bit that I let you're _researchers_ do," she replied with distaste. "If I'm going to fix it, I'll need better equipment than I have here, so I'll head back to Aspio in two days and work on it from there."

Estelle nodded, looking upset. "Well, please hurry, Rita. Yuri's not dealing with this very well."

"I'll try, but this is very hard work. I'll need to put it back together _exactly _the same apart from the little bit I change, which could take a while."

"How long approximately?"

Rita bit her lip. "We're looking at a couple of months, one month at least."

Estelle sighed, then nodded. "Thank you, Rita. I know this must be quite difficult."

"Well, one thing's for sure; I'm never letting your guys touch any of _my_ work ever again."

* * *

The morning dawned bright and clear, and once again Yuri woke to find himself nestled in Flynn's arms. He considered going back to sleep, then sighed as he realised he still needed to get Flynn a birthday present.

Gently pulling himself from Flynn's arms and the covers, he quickly changed before heading out of the room. Going over to Estelle's room, he knocked quietly.

"Come in," Estelle called, and he pushed the door open.

Estelle looked up then smiled. "Yuri, I didn't expect to see you awake so early. What do you need?" she asked.

Yuri closed the door behind him, sitting down infront of Estelle. "I still need to get Flynn a birthday present, and I was wondering if you knew what to get him?"

Estelle considered. "I'm not sure, really. You could get him a new sword or something, if you wanted?"

Yuri shook his head. "No, I want to get him something more personal than that..." _'Especially considering how patient he's been with me for the last couple of days.'_

As the two brainstormed for gifts, an idea occured to Yuri. "Hey, Estelle?"

"Yes?"

"You know when someone is kicked out of a house, and they can't take the furniture and stuff with them, where does it go?"

Estelle frowned. "I believe it gets taken to storage."

"Is it sorted or anything?"

"Yes. Shall I show you?"

"Please."

"Sure. Let's get going now, shall we?"

* * *

The two walked into the large room, and Yuri whistled as he looked around. "Pretty impressive," he noted.

Estelle sighed. "I don't really like this room. It's full of things that belong to other people, but a lot of those people have left or died by now so I can't return them," she said sadly.

Yuri looked at her, then nodded. "I understand. Still, there's no use moping over it."

Estelle nodded slowly, forcing a smile on her face. "Alright, the area we need is over here," she said, leading the way.

They reached a small area, for houses in the Citizen's Quarter. It was larger than the Noble's Quarter area, but smaller than the Lower Quarter, so it was pretty easy to sort through.

Yuri didn't remember much about the house, to be honest. He'd been too busy being excited by the fact that he had food and a warm place to sleep, but certain details had stuck in his mind. Eventually he recognised some items, and smiled.

"Over here, Estelle," he called, heading over to the pile. Estelle quickly joined him, gazing at them.

"Are these Flynn's?" she asked, looking around.

"I think so. I recognise that photo, and some of the stuff from Flynn's room," Yuri replied, searching through the stuff.

"Oh. I never realised...if I'd known, I would have returned them," Estelle said, a little troubled.

"Don't worry about it. He wouldn't have anywhere to keep most of this stuff, anyway. I assure you, he'd just give it all right back for safeguarding." Yuri considered his statement, then shrugged. "Okay, most of it. There are a few little things he may keep," he amended.

"Is that what you're getting him?" asked Estelle.

Yuri nodded. "He didn't get to keep some things he really wanted to, so I figured, he probably still wants them. If I find any of them, I might as well give them back."

"Maybe I should as well.." Estelle murmured, tapping her chin in thought.

"What did you get him?" asked Yuri.

"Oh, a new sword. It's a really powerful one, too."

"I'm sure he'll be happy with that, but if you want to get him something else, go ahead."

Estelle considered, then shook her head. "No, maybe next year," she decided.

Yuri shrugged, then gave a triumphant "Ah hah!" before diving into the items. For a moment Estelle lost sight of him, and nearly worried before he came back out, holding something happily.

"Alright, I'm set. Shall we head back?" he said. Estelle nodded, wanting to see what Yuri had grabbed but deciding it may be rude to ask.

The two of them headed back, Estelle heading to her room to grab her present to Flynn; she'd already said that she would give to him when he arrived at his office.

Yuri headed straight for his rooms, reaching for the handle. He briefly wondered if Flynn had already gone to his office, then decided he may as well check first and pushed the door open.

Flynn was still lying on his bed, giving light little snores. Yuri blinked, surprised that he was still asleep, then smiled. Well, it _was _his birthday. He might as well let him sleep in.

He figured he could probably get a bit more sleep himself, so worked off his jacket and boots before climbing into the bed next to Flynn. This really did remind him of the old days...and with Flynn's present in his hand, it took him back several years. Smiling softly, his eyes closed, and he drifted off to sleep with happy memories in mind.

* * *

Flynn blinked slowly, his mind a little groggy. He glanced up at the clock then quickly sat up as he realised the time.

He looked down at Yuri, glad to see he hadn't woken him, then realised he was wearing his day clothes. Frowning, he saw that Yuri was clutching something in his hand. A glint caught his eye and he gently reached out, prying Yuri's hand open lightly.

His breath caught in his throat, almost causing him to choke. He gazed at the object for a moment, unable to believe that he was seeing it after so many years.

"I figured you'd probably want it."

Flynn glanced at Yuri, meeting his coal black eyes with some surprise. Yuri gave a faint smile then sat up, stifling a yawn. He held out the locket to Flynn, smiling.

"It's your birthday present," he added as Flynn hesitated.

"I-Is it actually..?"

"Yeah. Checked it and everything."

Flynn swallowed then reached out, gently taking the golden locket. He held it in his hand for a moment, then reached for the clasp and opened it.

Inside were two pictures, on either side of the locket. One was a picture of his mother and father together, smiling happily, a while before his dad died and his mother left.

The other was a picture of two boys, the blonde looking faintly irritated but a smile playing on his lips. The other, a purple-black haired boy, was giving a wide grin as he slung an arm around the blonde's neck.

"Long time ago, huh," Yuri murmured. He'd made his way over, sitting beside Flynn as they gazed down at the pictures.

Flynn nodded. "A very long time," he agreed.

"Ah, the days when everything was so much more simple, and we hadn't had to deal with evil people and giant space octopi," Yuri sighed, lying back.

Flynn continued to stare at the pictures for a moment, then closed it with a faint click. He reached up and slid the chain around his neck, tucking the locket under his shirt. For a moment he was silent, and Yuri glanced over at him. Finally he gave a faint smile.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Yuri waved it off. "It's fine. I know it's something you wanted for a long time. I was half worried they didn't have it."

Flynn scratched his cheek. "My present really doesn't compare to yours," he said, embarrassed.

Yuri sat up, grinning. "Doesn't matter. What is it?" he asked. He loved getting presents, but he had trouble accepting anything from anybody except Flynn.

"Well, coincidentally, it's also a necklace," Flynn said, standing up and crossing over to his jacket. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a pendant. The cord was black, while the stone on the end was a dark purple with flecks of red and blue in it. "I found it on a mission. Figured you might like it," he explained, handing it over.

Yuri took it gently, gazing at it. The crystal was beautiful, in a word, and he smiled.

"Thank you," he said quietly, reaching up and slipping it around his neck. He looked at it a moment longer before slipping it under his shirt.

For a moment the two of them were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts, then Flynn glanced up at the clock again and panicked.

"Sorry Yuri, got to go, I'm already really late," he said as he pulled his jacket on, forcing his boots on, then hurried out of the room while clipping his sword on.

Yuri blinked then gave a chuckle. "Flynn will always be Flynn," he murmured to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N: Technically speaking, wouldn't it be sensible for Yuri to share Flynn's birthday? They don't know when he was born, so giving him the same birthday as Flynn was probably the easiest thing to do.**

**...Though I wonder how he got his last name... (Anyone know?)**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I suppose I'm a little evil, but I decided to make Yuri wear a dress... :)**

**And Yuri can't dance either. Apparently.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. If I did, definately more Yuri/Flynn time.**

* * *

"Do I _have _to do this?" moaned Yuri once again.

"It's just to keep the girls off Flynn. I can't be with him all evening, so I'm counting on you to make sure he doesn't get too badly flirted with, okay?" Estelle soothed, smoothing down the material slightly.

"Well why can't I wear my normal clothes?"

"It's formal dress, Yuri. Therefore, boys wear suits, and girls wear dresses. As you're a girl right now, you wear a dress."

Yuri stepped out of the changing room, gazing at himself in the mirror. The dress was made of a light purple material with white trimmings, the sleeves slightly billowed and the skirt easily maneuverable. He sighed unhappily as he gazed at it.

"I feel like I'm cross-dressing."

"Not really. You are a girl, so it's alright if you wear a dress. Now hold still, I need to brush your hair."

Yuri continued to gaze at his reflection as Estelle brushed out his hair. The ends curled slightly, something she'd never noticed before, and it flowed freely. Doing a bit of clever styling, she made it so that Yuri's fringe went to the side, little locks hanging on either side of his face.

"There. And to complete the picture.." she murmured, picking up the flower clip and placing it in Yuri's hair, stepping back to admire her work. She smiled. "You look beautiful, Yuri."

"I look like a girl," Yuri replied grumpily.

Estelle rolled her eyes, then turned as a knock came at the door. "Hey Estelle, you ready yet?"

"Coming Rita!" Estelle replied, grabbing Yuri's wrist and dragging him to the door. She opened it, revealing Rita also dressed up. The other girl looked the two of them up and down.

"That dress looks great on you, Estelle," Rita said with a smile, then looked at Yuri. "And..you're wearing a dress."

"Estelle made me," Yuri grumbled.

Rita shrugged. "It looks good. Now come on, we need to get going. It'll be starting soon, and Flynn looked pretty nervous when I saw him a few minutes ago."

* * *

The three girls approached the main hall, the man standing infront of it straightening as he recognised them. He bowed, pushing the doors open, and stepped forward to introduce them.

"Her Highness, Princess Estellise! Rita Mordio! And Lady Lily!"

Several people turned at the names - or mainly, at Estelle's name - and gasped. They nudged their friends, who looked up and did the same, eventually the entire hall gazing at the three women.

Lily was pretty sure they were staring at Estelle. She looked stunning, with her hair clipped back and her pale pink dress enunciating the tones. Her gentle green eyes seemed to light up from it, too. Rita wore a dark red and orange dress, which seemed to reflect her usual quirkiness, but still looked stylish in it's own way. Half of her hoped nobody noticed her because she was a _boy_, not a girl, but another half wished she could live up to the beauty of her two friends.

Flynn walked up to greet them, as they had arranged, and talked quietly to them as he did.

"Good evening ladies. Might I say that you are all looking lovely this evening," he said politely, taking Estelle's hand and kissing it.

Actually, he noted, it was a little bit awkward _how _lovely they looked. Or, namely, Lily looked. Her dress seemed to make the natural purple highlights in her hair stand out, while at the same time showing off her curves and enunciating her body. If she wasn't actually his best friend, he might find himself attracted to her.

"You're looking rather dashing yourself, Flynn," Rita replied with a raised eyebrow, and he directed his attention back towards her before his eyes strayed any further to Lily.

"Well, I need to go off and greet a few guests. Rita, would you accompany me?" Estelle asked.

"Of course, Estelle. Later Flynn, Lily."

The two girls strode off, leaving Lily with Flynn, and she gave a lopsided smile at her childhood friend.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"Talk to the guests, mostly. Maybe dance with a couple of people."

"Damn. I'm a wallflower, not a socialite."

"Surprise surprise, so am I. Want to go flower the wall?"

"'Flower the wall'? Do you know how dumb that sounds?"

"Dumb enough to get your attention and agreeal. Let's go," Flynn replied, leading her to a relatively clear corner.

* * *

The night wore on, many people coming and going. Lily and Flynn found themselves remaining in their little corner, ignoring the half-hearted glares from girls hoping to get Flynn's attention and the occasional stuttering man trying to ask Lily to dance.

Flynn caught Lily self-conciously brushing her hair back from her face for what must have been the fiftieth time, and frowned. He'd never known his friend to be the type who cared about her image, but he guessed if he got turned into a girl, he'd be pretty self-concious too.

She reached up to tug at that starting-to-get-irritating lock of hair once more and he grabbed her wrist, waylaying her hand. She blinked at the sudden contact, looking at him.

"Huh? You okay, Flynn?" she asked, confused.

"Just leave it be. It looks fine," he sighed, lowering his hand. Lily placed her palm back in her lap, sighing as she looked around.

"Can we go yet? This is now not only boring, but really, really irritating."

Flynn shrugged. "Well, it's _supposed _to be a birthday party for me, but I doubt anyone will notice if we leave. You want to go outside or something?"

"That would be nice," Lily agreed, the two of them standing and making their way towards the doors.

"Flynn!" a voice called, and they turned back as Estelle made her way over.

"Estelle? What's the matter?" asked Flynn.

"Sorry, I just noticed you were leaving...but please, can't you at least do one dance? It _is_ your birthday party."

Flynn sighed. "Alright Estelle. Are you wanting me to dance with you?"

"Me? No, I'm too busy talking to one of the ambassadors...dance with Lily instead. Thanks, Flynn!" Estelle said as she hurried back to wherever she was before, apologizing to a man and laughing at something he'd said.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell would we dance together? Why would Estelle even _want _us to?"

"Well, we did promise her."

"Nuh uh, _you _promised her. I can't dance."

"Sure you can."

"No really, I can't."

Flynn looked at her in surprise. "But you're pretty graceful when you fight," he pointed out.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Graceful fighters are good dancers. Sometimes learning to dance can help improve your fighting. You're so show-offish, I assumed you were a good dancer."

"Have you ever seen me dance?"

"No, but that didn't mean you couldn't."

"Well, I can't. Go find someone else to dance with."

Flynn sighed, glancing up as the song began to draw to a close. "Come on Yuri, just give it a try," he murmured into her ear.

She glanced at him uncertainly, then gave an irritated sigh. "Okay, fine. But we're doing one song, and then we're leaving."

Flynn nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Various other couples were already on it, and everyone came to a halt to clap the band before they struck up a new song.

Flynn placed an arm behind Lily's back, their hands still linked, and Lily squeaked. "Why are we so close?" she hissed.

"That's the dance for this kind of song. Just follow my lead."

Slowly the two began to make their way around the hall, Flynn gently guiding Lily. She found herself constantly staring at her feet, desperately trying not to trip up. Somehow, though she watched her feet very carefully, she still managed to trip Flynn up several times.

"Sorry," she whispered for the eleventh time as Flynn saved himself from crashing into her.

"Stop looking at your feet, it's just making you worse."

"Where else am I supposed to look?"

"Up would be a good start."

Lily drew her gaze up, finding it meeting Flynn's. "That just means I'm staring at you!" she hissed.

"That's the point," he murmured, his mouth barely moving.

Lily held back a screech. "Why are you making this more awkward?"

"I'm not. Just relax and look at me, okay?"

She sighed, then brought her gaze to his and allowed him to lead. As soon as she stopped trying to move correctly, she just kind of flowed into it, starting to glide across the room.

"Oh hey, this is pretty easy," she noted with surprise.

"See? I told you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Suddenly everyone dancing spun, and Lily held back a squeal as she nearly tripped herself up.

"What was that!?"

"I believe it's called a 'spin'."

"Why'd they just stick it in the middle like that? It's just stupid!"

"So you'd prefer they did it at the beginning or end?"

"Yes!...maybe? I don't know!"

Flynn chuckled and Lily sighed, falling quiet again as they continued to dance.

"We're spinning again," Flynn warned, and Lily felt herself tense. Flynn felt it as well and tapped her back lightly, making her jump.

"What?"

"Don't stiffen like that, it'll just make it harder. I've told you, relax and let me lead."

Lily relaxed again, and this time when they spun, she found herself seeming to float, her skirt billowing out and long hair lifting to the side. She gave a little giggle at the feeling, before they went back to normal, the rhythmic back and forward motion starting soothe her.

"I might start enjoying this dancing stuff if this keeps up," she said.

"I noticed. Well, I should probably warn you now; at the end of the song, the male lifts the female up briefly."

"So I'm lifting you, right?" Lily teased, and Flynn rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, don't freak, okay?"

"Okay."

They continued the dance, chatting quietly as they went, before the end of the song came up. Lily found herself automatically stiffening and Flynn tapped her again, causing her to relax.

As everyone began to spin, a motion Lily had come to enjoy in a weird way, Flynn grasped her sides and lifted her up slightly. The motion was copied by all the other dancers, but Lily barely noticed as the fact she wasn't touching the floor came to her. Then Flynn had lowered her again and she gave a breathy laugh, shaking her head.

"Can we go now?" she asked, and Flynn nodded, grinning.

The two headed outside, finding a quiet place in the gardens and sitting down on the grass. Lily tucked her dress underneath her knees before sitting, gazing up at the sky.

"The stars are really bright without the barriers," she murmured.

Flynn nodded, also staring at them. The two remained in a peaceful silence for a while, before finally Flynn sighed.

"I'm twenty three now," he murmured.

Lily looked at him. "What, only just noticed?"

"Funny," Flynn dead-panned, then shook his head, going back to gazing at the sky. "Estelle will be twenty in a few weeks."

"I know how old everyone is, you know," Lily teased, though she had a good idea where this was going.

Flynn ignored her jab. "I...I want to ask Estelle to marry me."

Lily glanced at him, then shrugged. "So ask her."

Flynn spared her a flat glare, then shook his head. "It's not so simple. There are a lot of formalities I have to go through first before I can even begin courting her, and then numerous others that I need to do before I can even ask her to marry me..."

"Flynn," Lily said, cutting him off, and he looked at her. "Just ask her. I can guarantee she won't mind you skipping the formalities."

Flynn rubbed his head. "Do you think I should?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll ask her later."

"Good. Now, I think I'm going to go to bed. Night," Lily said, standing up and stretching before giving a wave and moving off.

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit. The 'flower the wall' bit is my favourite :3**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And the story starts to progress!**

**(EDIT: Oh jeez guys, I'm so sorry! XD That was a complete accident...from a different fic...I've not been getting much sleep so I guess it finally got to me...here's the real chapter! And thank you for pointing out the fact that I posted the wrong fic here)**

* * *

Yuri was happily sleeping when the door slammed open. Giving a groan, he rolled over, raising his head slightly and blinking blearily.

"Oh, mornin' Estelle..." he mumbled, his head sinking into the pillow again.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded.

"Tell ya what?"

Estelle walked over, gazing down at him with her hands on hips. He looked up at her sleepily.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was yesterday?" she re-iterated.

Yuri looked at her in confusion for a moment, then suddenly realised and groaned, face-planting into the pillow. "God damn you Flynn.." he muttered. Sighing, he rolled onto his back. "I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know," he explained.

"Why didn't I need to know? I'm your friend, Yuri, I'm supposed to know these things! I just can't believe we spent two years together and I didn't even find out.."

Yuri went back to staring at his pillow. Since Yuri couldn't remember his actual birthday, Flynn had decided that the two could share, and they'd been giving each other presents for as long as he could remember. There'd been no real need for anyone else to know; obviously, Flynn had ended up telling Estelle (who made a big deal out of everything) when his birthday was, but Yuri had never told anyone else.

And now Flynn had blabbed.

"I haven't even got you a present...I suppose I can host a small party too, but Rita's already left and we don't want everyone knowing.."

Yuri sat up, startling her.

"No. Nobody else needs to know. If we start going round telling everyone my birthday is the same as Flynn's, then they find out the _real _me also has a birthday on Flynn's, they'll figure it out." He smiled gently at her. "I don't need to celebrate it, Estelle, so don't worry about it," he soothed.

Estelle looked at him a moment, then nodded slowly. "Alright. I won't tell anyone else," she said, and Yuri smiled in relief. "Yet," she added, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Yuri blinked, then groaned. "When did she become so sneaky? I'm rubbing off on her too much..." he muttered.

* * *

Lily was wandering the hallways, investigating the castle now that she was actually staying in it. As she was about to peek in another room, she heard someone call her name.

"Lily!" Estelle called, and she turned, smiling at the princess.

"Hey Estelle. What's up?" she asked.

"Do you remember my old teacher, Drake?" Estelle asked.

Lily nodded, remembering the grumpy and strict old man who used to teach Estelle.

"Well, he's back at the castle, and he's offered to teach you how to fight," Estelle explained.

Lily frowned. "I already know how to fight," she pointed out.

"As a boy, you do, but you've never been a girl before, have you? Please Lily, I'll feel better if I know you can protect yourself."

Lily gave a sigh. "Fine...But if he's just repeating what I've learnt before, I'll quit," she warned.

Estelle nodded, knowing that was the best she was going to get out of the purple-haired girl. She grabbed her wrist instead, pulling her back down the corridor.

They headed out into a private courtyard underneath Estelle's room, which was likely Estelle's personal garden. It was simple but beautiful, and Lily looked around in surprise.

"Do you like it? I planted all of them myself," Estelle said happily, looking around.

"It's pretty nice, actually. I never even knew this was here," Lily agreed.

Estelle giggled. "Actually, the only people who know about this are Drake, Flynn and a couple of maids. No one else is allowed here. And now you know too, obviously."

Lily knelt next to one of the flowers, gently reaching out and brushing her hand over the petals. They were soft, almost like velvet, and she smiled.

"You've looked after them well," she agreed.

"I see you've arrived."

The two girls looked up, turning. Drake stepped forward, arms crossed and eyebrow raised as he eyed Lily.

"So, this the young lady I'm meant to be teaching?"

"Yes...You already know the situation, don't you?" Estelle asked.

"That the lady is that Yuri boy? Yes, I do."

Estelle smiled. "Well, would you be able to teach Yuri how to fight as a girl?"

Drake considered, then turned to Yuri. "Draw your sword," he ordered.

Yuri shrugged, drawing his sword from his back.

"Now, your stance."

Yuri lowered himself into his usual fighting pose, allowing his body to gently rock as his sword dipped back and forth languidly.

Drake eyed him for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. I can work with this."

"Whaddya mean, 'work'?" Yuri demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"You're flexible enough that I can change your fighting style a little. If you were too stiff, I'd have a lot more trouble. Now.." He reached to his sword, drawing a sword and holding it in a ready stance similar to Estelle's own. "Attack me," he ordered.

Yuri leapt forward without hesitation, bringing his sword down on the older man. Drake raised his sword to block, and Yuri hit it, wincing at how much weaker it felt. Drake frowned then easily threw him back.

"Strike!" Drake ordered, and Yuri gritted his teeth before lunging. Even as it bounced off Drake's sword, he growled, trying to force more strength behind it.

However, Drake easily threw him back a second time, then lowered his sword. "Yes...I can tell you're not used to fighting as a girl," he noted.

Yuri looked away, irritated by himself. Drake rubbed his chin a moment, then nodded.

"Alright. We'll start off simple. Get into your stance."

Yuri did so, eyeing Drake. The larger man, raised his sword.

"Now, I want you to strike again. However, this time, don't just use your arm. Put your shoulder and side behind it to give it more force."

Yuri considered this. It seemed to make sense at least...He raised his sword, waiting.

"Strike!"

Yuri stabbed again, forcing the rest of his body behind it so that he was sideways on to Drake. His sword crashed against Drake's, and the older man blinked in surprise at the sudden force behind it before thrusting him back.

"Much better than I expected, but you were mostly turning sideways. You don't need to do that, just put your side into it. Now..strike!"

Yuri attacked again, this time focusing on just the force instead of trying to turn. He managed to get Drake's sword to fall back slightly, leaving his guard open.

Drake nodded, batting Yuri back then lowering his sword.

"Excellent. Depending on how you use it will depend on whether it is a killer shot, or breaks the opponents guard. Either way, you are guaranteed to win the battle. Now, onto the next part."

* * *

"Yuri? Can I...talk to you for a moment?"

Yuri looked up, smiling at the pink-haired princess. "Sure. What's the matter?" he asked.

Estelle sat down beside him, frowning. "There've been some...disturbing reports from in Zaphias. A group of people have been going round causing havoc for the citizens and knights, but no one has been able to catch them..."

"That doesn't sound that bad," Yuri pointed out, looking confused.

Estelle hesitated. "It's just that...they usually kill at least one person each time, and...brutally. In public areas. People are getting scared. And they're thinking of sending Flynn out soon, so I'm really worried..."

Yuri nodded understanding. "You want me to check it out?"

"Not if you don't want to! I know it's really dangerous and I'd prefer if I didn't have to, but...you're the only person I can turn to in this situation who would understand why I don't want Flynn going out there."

Yuri considered. "Well...I'm better at fighting now, after all. A month practising with Drake really has payed off, so I think I can do it."

Estelle nodded, though she didn't look completely happy. "Still...If you think you're in danger, please don't hesitate to leave."

Yuri grinned. "Hey, you know me!" he replied, standing up and heading to the door. As he went round the corner, Estelle sighed.

"Yes...That's what I'm worried about," she murmured.

* * *

Lily wandered through the streets, hands behind her head. She appeared casual on the outside, but her eyes drifting sharply across the street, taking in everything about people.

She'd been able to get a few descriptions of the perpetrators from the knights, and so was keeping her eyes out for their individual characteristics. She wasn't sure how successful it would be, but it was only a start until she actually bumped into them.

"Boss, when are we gonna get the stupid Commandant?"

Lily paused for a moment before she bent down, examining some armour at a nearby shop while continuing to listen in on the conversation.

"Keep your voice down, you idiot! D'ya want us to get arrested?" snapped another voice, this time much quieter.

"Right..sorry Boss."

"He has a point though. We've been doing this for weeks now, isn't it time we attacked Scifo head on?"

"Look, you guys know the plan, don't you?"

"Uhh..."

"Nah, he slept through it."

"Numbskull."

"Hey! I-I couldn't help it!"

There was a sigh, then the rustle of movement, the voices growing quieter. Lily walked slightly closer, glancing quickly at the men.

"Listen, okay? The way we and the other group have been going, that idiot will have to come down and investigate sooner or later. When he does, whoever is doing the job at the time has to attack him. If that ends up going up in smoke, we're gonna attack him at that big party, right?"

"But if we miss during the missions, then there'll probably be higher security, so we have to try not to mess up."

"I don't get why we're doing this," a new voice drawled.

"Why'd you even sign up then?" snapped the first.

"Because I like killing. Got a problem with that?"

"Oi, stop squabbling. Look, we're doing this because we want a new Commandant. Don't like, then leave."

The new person raised their hands in surrender. "Hey, you don't need to get snappy at me. As long as I got a shot as this guy, I'll keep fighting."

Lily straightened, having heard enough. She casually walked away, humming to herself.

So...they wanted to kill Flynn, huh? Well, guess she'd just have to put a stop to that.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! Lily's decided to protect Flynn! YAY!**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What to say that won't spoil the chapter...meh. Just read.**

* * *

A little investigation around the shadier parts of Zaphias quickly bore fruit. The group was 'The Strikers', formed several years ago but not really put into effect until a few weeks back; around the same time people and knights began to get attacked.

Although it pained Lily to do so, she knew she had to disappear; she could be neither Lily nor Yuri for this job. It meant cutting off all contact with everyone, but if it meant protecting Flynn, she would do it.

She quickly changed her looks; made her hair black instead of purple, and her eyes purple instead of black. Although it may not be the greatest disguise, it had two purposes; it was good enough that most people would not recognise her, but was also done so that Flynn would.

With that done, she began to spread rumours around that a young girl called Lily had been found dead on the streets. After passing it around to the most gossiping people she knew and making sure it was loud enough for everyone else to hear, it quickly spread like wildfire. She sent a silent apology to everyone else up at the castle, then went deeper under, properly cutting herself off from everyone.

* * *

There was a knock on the tavern, and the owner looked up as a young female entered. She cast her gaze around at the various male warriors and female mages as she walked confidentally to the counter, leaning against it.

"What business do you have here, traveller?" asked the bartender, eyeing her.

"That's for select ears alone," she replied, passing over a few Gald.

The bartender took them, pocketing them. "This way," he said, stepping from behind the counter and leading her to the back.

He pushed the door open, showing a rich looking office. The man behind it was well dressed and clean shaven, though his blue eyes were cold even though he seemed so relaxed.

"A visitor?" he asked as she entered.

"Wants a word," the bartender replied, bowing and quickly leaving again, closing the door behind him.

The man looked up at the woman. "And who are you?" he asked.

"Melantha," the woman replied, gazing at him levelly.

"And what business do you have here?"

"Well, I heard rumours that you guys were looking to get rid of the new pesky Commandant. I thought I'd join in the fun."

"Can you fight?" he asked, motioning to the sword on her back.

Melantha considered. "Do you mind a couple of things breaking?" she asked.

He motioned for her to go ahead and she smirked, slowly pulling the sword out of it's sheath. Almost as soon as it left it flashed, and then the chair infront of her fell to bits, crashing to the ground.

The man eyed her, then nodded. "Alright. I suppose we may be able to sign you up." He stood, coming round the desk to her, and she sheathed the sword again. "My name is Rothum, and I'm the head. Do a good job, and we won't kill you," he said.

"A pleasure to work for you, sir," she replied, bowing.

"Let's make sure it remains a pleasure," he said, raising an eyebrow before turning away from her. "I'll have some people show you around, and then you can go out on your first mission tomorrow."

* * *

"What did you say your name was? Melantha?"

She giggled, running a hand down his cheek. "Just call me Mel," she replied with a husky smile.

Her guide gave a goofy grin, following after her. "Well, hey, I'll bet you'll be a great help to our operations. But, y'know, if you even need help, don't hesitate to call me. I'm highly regarded as one of the top fighters," he said, puffing up his chest.

"Ha! You're weaker than a rat's tail, Gregor!" shouted someone from a different part of the room.

"Aw shut up!" he snapped back, before turning back to Mel, the goofy smile back in place.

"I'll be sure to ask for help if I need it," she replied, smiling. Gregor's goofy grin grew wider, and he turned red, rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, this here is the main eat place. We all hang around here, and only members of our group are allowed to stay here. Everyone else gets kicked out," Gregor explained. Several people greeted her, and she smiled back at everyone, ignoring the few jealous glares from other women.

They went upstairs, entering a room. "This'll be your room. You're sharing with a few other women, but we don't have many in our group, so there shouldn't be many."

"Should I put my stuff in here then?" asked Mel, motioning to the bag she was carrying around.

"I wouldn't. People'll steal your stuff if you don't carry it around," Gregor replied.

Mel nodded, motioning for him to continue. He gave a wide grin then led her further down.

"This here's the toilet. We only have a couple, so you have to get up early when you wanna get a wash and stuff, or there's no hot water left. And down those stairs is the meeting room. That's where Leader gives us our missions and jobs for the day," Gregor finished.

"Wow~, thanks Gregor! This place sure is big," Mel mused.

"Yup! I know this place the best, so if you ever get lost, just tell me!"

"Thank you so much," she gushed, pressing a finger against his lips and giggling before heading back to her room, leaving Gregor melting into a pile of goo.

_'I'm so glad I let Judy do all that weird seduction stuff on me now...' _she thought to herself, shuddering slightly.

* * *

"Alright, Melantha. You'll be assigned to Castiel's group. You're job is to attack Mr Dover - he secretly smuggles young abducted children to slave traders. The knights know this, but aren't doing anything about it, which is why we're going to do something about it for them."

Mel nodded, then frowned as she turned away. Flynn already knew about this..? Then why wasn't he stopping it? Did the technicalities really drag him down that much?

They headed out, reaching the area that their job was in. They waited in the dark alleys for a while, gazing at the house Dover lived at.

Eventually the door opened and a pudgy man stepped out, wiping a cloth over his brow as he started walking down the street.

"As soon as he gets level with us, we attack, got it?" Castiel, the group leader, whispered. The others nodded, raising their weapons.

As Dover came level with them, they suddenly burst out, swiftly attacking. He barely got out a cry before he was cut to ribbons. Mel scowled as she plunged his sword into her heart, vaguely remembering when he killed Ragou in the same way around two years ago.

Weird how many corrupted people lived in the world.

* * *

**A/N: So...I know this is completely out of character for her, but, well, she's a woman now. She's going to use different tactics to when she was a man.**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Plot development!**

**(Nothing else to say)**

* * *

Mel had been with the Strikers for three weeks now, and had completed every mission she had been given flawlessly. Many people were already going on about how they hoped she would in their team, but she just smiled and continued to seduce all the men.

They had just completed another mission when they heard the clattering of armour. The group immediately began to move off, glancing back as the knights rounded the corner to where they had been seconds before, then stared.

"It's the Commandant!" hissed someone near the back, and everyone else stopped, turning. They went back slightly, gazing at Flynn who was inspecting the body.

_'Goddammit Flynn...you couldn't have waited a few more weeks!?' _Mel thought irritatedly, then watched as the archer of the group raised his bow, carefully aiming. She bit her lip, trying to think of a way she could stop him before he hit Flynn.

Suddenly she blinked before silently sighing. She shuffled a little closer to the archer, gazing down at Flynn and leaning forward slightly so that her cleavage was clearly on show. The archer glanced at her then went red, his grip on the bow loosening. The arrow went flying out, clattering against the cobblestones next to Flynn and causing the blonde to turn in surprise.

The other knights quickly placed themselves infront of him, looking around for the attackers.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here!" snapped the leader of the group, rushing away. The rest of the group berated the archer for not hitting Flynn, and Mel was pretty sure he was going to lose his position in the Guild soon.

Well, she didn't particularly care. Flynn was alive, and only an idiot would come out more than once when they were obviously a target.

* * *

Mel sighed. She'd been having to stop people from killing Flynn all week in sneaky ways because the bull-headed, stubborn _idiot _wouldn't stay up at the castle where it was safe.

As she passed a door, she blinked as she heard voices.

"...and tomorrow we'll get him while he's down, got it?"

"But, hey, Tryston...is it really a good idea to kill Leader?"

"Look, he's not cut out to be leader. We need a better guy, right? And the only way we're getting it is if we get rid of the old guy. Kinda like what we're doing to the Commandant."

"Yeah, but it'll be easy for you! You're one of Leader's main commanders!"

"Hah, as if I care. Just stick to the plan and we'll be fine, okay?"

"Right.."

Mel frowned, then suddenly an idea came to her. She was already getting pretty favoured by Rothum...Handing over this little tidbit would certainly gain his trust.

She headed downstairs, knocking on Rothum's door.

"Enter."

She walked in, closing the door behind her and waiting until he acknowledged her. Finally he lowered his pen, looking up at her.

"Ah, Melantha. What brings you here?"

"I've heard some interesting news, Leader," she purred, sitting on the desk and leaning over him.

"And what would that be?" asked Rothum, already used to her antics of seduction.

"Some little boys in the group are thinking they should do to you what we're doing to Idiot Commandant," she replied, smirking as he frowned.

"..And do you have any proof or idea who these people are?"

"I heard them talking a few minutes ago, upstairs in Trevor's bedroom...and I know Trystan is definately in on it," she murmured sweetly.

"I see..."

"What do you want me to do about them?"

Rothum looked up at her, gazing at her shining purple eyes. Finally he nodded. "Dispatch of them."

* * *

Mel headed back upstairs, swinging her sword casually in her hands. She paused, making sure they were still inside, then nodded as she heard they were and knocked on the door.

Trevor opened the door, frowning as he caught sight of her. "Mel? What do you want?" he asked a little rudely.

Mel smiled, tilting her head. "Leader has decided you should be punished for thinking of overthrowing him. And I'm going to punish you," she replied, before stabbing him. He collapsed soundlessly and she leapt into the room, attacking the others. A few managed to draw their weapons and attack her, but she easily avoided their blows and soon defeated them all.

She lowered her sword, gazing around at the dead bodies and blood coating the room. Finally she shrugged, heading out and kicking Trevor back in before closing the door and going back to Rathum's room, ignoring the surprised glances of people as they saw her blood-coated sword.

* * *

"They're taken care of, Leader," Mel purred as she entered the room.

Rothum looked up from his paperwork, nodding. "Good. How many were there?"

"Eleven."

"And did you clean up afterwards?"

Mel shook her head. "I figured someone else could do that dirty work," she replied with a shrug, seating herself in another chair and crossing her legs.

Rothum nodded. "I'll get someone to deal with it later. As it is...You've been doing extremely good work for me ever since you joined, Melantha. No one else has the track record you do," he said.

Mel's heart skipped a beat, but she tried not to appear too eager. "But my group has missed a lot of opportunities to get rid of the stupid Commandant.." she pointed out.

"None of those were to do with you. It was to do with continuous stupidity by subordinates. And people who do good work get rewarded." He stood up, crossing over to her and standing above her. "Melantha, I want you to becomes my personal bodyguard and servant," he said.

Mel smiled coyly. "Do I get extra pay?" she asked cheekily.

"No, but you do get the honour of accompanying me to the ball in a few days time to assassinate the Commandant."

Mel's smile widened. "Oooh, goody! I was hoping I would be picked!" she said happily, though she was happy for very different reasons to what Rothum thought.

"The attack will commence in three days time. Make sure you're prepared," Rothum said, before turning away. Mel stood up, stretching.

"Yes sir," she replied with a wink before heading out of the room, heading out into the street to stock up on supplies.

* * *

**A/N: Poor, violent Melantha.**

**Is it weird that I kinda like Rothum? I haven't really given him a personality though...**

**(And the whole 'kill the guys who might kill Rothum' thing was more that she knew they would fail than anything else. Which is why she didn't let them try. In case they tried to recruit her or found out she knew. (It's kinda a reference to Nazi Germany in a weird way, when some guy tried to blow up Hitler but failed, and then it turned out someone else knew about it but didn't tell Hitler, so they got killed as well for failing to inform him...) )**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The exciting conclusion!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark. The group of people slipped up to the castle walls, pressing themselves against it as they listened to the music and laughter from within.

"They're distracted. Does everyone know the plan?" murmured Rothum to everyone else.

They all nodded, faces set and determined. Rothum gave a quick nod then looked at Mel.

"We're going in," he whispered before rushing off further along the wall. Mel quickly followed after him, their footsteps silent on the grassy terrain.

Finally Rothum came to a halt, turning to the wall and gripping it as he began to pull himself up. Mel watched him go, seeing the slight strain of his muscles as they supported his body weight, and smirked. Years of climbing this wall to see Flynn would give her the advantage here.

She quickly grabbed onto the wall, starting to pull herself up. Her lighter body accomodated her here, and for the first time she was thankful for being a girl. She easily climbed it, going past Rothum to sit on the top of the wall and wait for him to catch up.

Rothum soon joined her, and the two of them jumped off the other side, landing lightly. Mel made sure her knees bent completely, resting a hand against the floor to steady herself, so that she was silent.

They straightened and ran across the courtyard, pausing against the wall.

"Are you prepared?" asked Rothum. Mel nodded, pressing a hand against her sword and smirking.

"Definately," she replied.

"Good. When the Commandant is down, we'll have to get out quickly, otherwise we may be caught."

They quickly sneaked into the hall, stepping into a side corridor and pulling off the dark jackets and cloaks they had been wearing to hide themselves. Rothum straightened, tugging slightly at the smart black jacket he wore, along with red shirt and black tie, trousers and shoes. His greying hair was done neatly into a short ponytail, and he looked like a normal noble.

Mel smoothly undid the clasp on her cloak, allowing it to fall to the floor and kicking it back. Her black hair trailed over one shoulder, leaving the other bare. Her dress was red, the collar much like the first dress she had met Estelle in, while the skirt was short with a red fabric around it, revealing her slim legs.

They each took their weapons, hiding them in unobtrusive places, then walked out of the corridor to join the throng of people.

They moved through them, smiling politely at people who greeted them. Many stared at Mel appreciatively, and inwardly she shivered, hating the possessive look in their eyes.

Finally they reached the area they were going to be at. It was in an area that people usually ignored, and Rothum would also have a clear shot of Flynn from it. Safely out of the view of the public, Rothum pulled out a slip of paper. On it was a formula for an attack, which made several spears of light shoot out and hit the target.

Mel glanced at it, then up at Flynn uncertainly. She really hoped she'd be able to pull this off; if she didn't Flynn would wind up dead.

* * *

"Be ready."

Rothum's murmured order immediately had Mel on her guard. They'd been standing there for a little while, but finally Estelle called for attention, standing up.

Everyone went quiet, looking up at the beautiful Princess.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm very happy you have all managed to attend. I must thank Emperor Ioder and Commandant Flynn for organizing this party," she said, bowing to each of them. They smiled back, and Estelle turned back to the crowd. "As you may be aware, those of us up at the castle have been under a little stress for the past few weeks due to a certain...event that had occured. We will be getting ourselves back to normal now, however, and you need worry no longer." Estelle smiled round at all of them, and Mel gave an unhappy sigh as she saw the slight black bags under her eyes.

Estelle gently brushed a hand through her hair, going a little red. "Now, Commandant Flynn said he has an important announcement, so I'll allow him to take over."

She sat down, motioning to Flynn, and he nodded before standing up, raising his glass.

"This announcement will change our lives," he declared, smiling happily, and Mel inwardly gasped in delight. He was going to ask Estelle to marry him! Finally!

It was at that exact moment that Rothum raised the slip, murmuring quickly. Mel glanced at him then drew her sword, being as quiet as possible.

"Light Spe-"

She plunged her sword through him, causing him to cry out and clutch at the blade protruding from his side, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Several people turned and screamed as they saw them, backing away.

Rothum glanced back at her. "You...would betray me?" he coughed, growling.

"I was never on your side," Mel replied, pulling her sword back out.

Rothum staggered forward, clutching his wound and looking at her with hate filled eyes. Finally he gave a snarl, lifting the slip again.

"Light Spear!" he shouted, and suddely they were attacking her.

Mel quickly leapt back, avoiding the attacks. Thankfully everyone had moved away, so she had plenty of space to maneuvour in. She continued to avoid the attacks, using all of her skill to avoid being impaled by them.

"Yuri! Behind you!"

Mel blinked at the shout, glancing up at Flynn before turning back to see Rothum lunging at her with a knife. She raised her sword to block, but he slipped past her and stabbed her in the side, making her grit her teeth so as not to scream.

Rothum fell to his knees, still clutching at his wound. "I will...meet you in hell," he snarled, before his eyes went dark and he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Mel staggered back, panting as she tried to staunch the bleeding. Damn him...getting her at the last second...

Suddenly people were around her, and she looked up in Rita's face.

"You idiot! You made us think you were dead...Agh, just sit still and I'll heal this, okay? You better be prepared for the consequences!" she snapped as she quickly removed the dagger and pressed a slip of paper against the wound, murmuring quickly. As Rita tended to her wound, Estelle came over, throwing her arms around Mel's neck.

"Yuri...Yuri, I'm so glad you're alive..." She pulled back, gazing at Mel uncertainly. "You are Yuri, aren't you? You look different..."

Mel gave a chuckle, leaning back. "Yeah, it's me. I had to do this, though. They were gonna kill Flynn."

"That's no excuse, you idiot. You could have at least informed me," Flynn said from somewhere behind her.

Mel closed her eyes, smirking. "Seemed more fun to let you guess," she replied.

"Alright, I've healed it. You'll be fine," Rita said distantly.

"Right...thanks Rita."

"It's okay to sleep, Yuri. Just make sure you wake up," Estelle said, pressing a hand against his cheek.

"Right..." she murmured, before fading into darkness.

* * *

He woke groggily, blinking as he looked around. He had a pounding headache, and his side still ached a little.

"Ah, Yuri! You're awake!"

He turned, smiling as he caught sight of Estelle.

"Hey Estelle," he replied, before blinking at the sudden change in voice. He sat up quickly, gazing down at himself.

"Rita came back about a week ago with the reverse spell. She was going to throw it out when she heard you were dead but...Flynn told her to keep a hang on it." Estelle brushed some hair behind her ear, looking down at her lap. "Flynn was the only one who thought you were still alive."

"Figures," Yuri replied, sitting back.

Estelle shook her head. "First Zaude, and now this...I suppose we should just stop doubting you," she giggled.

"Yeah, you should. Well, at Zaude I actually got injured though. Here, I just spread some rumours." He sighed in content. "I'm really glad I'm a guy again," he muttered.

"So am I. I'm glad you're actually alive, too."

Yuri grinned at her, then glanced around. "Where are the others?"

"Well, you see, when we believed you had died we told the rest of Brave Vesperia that you had changed into a girl, and that you were dead. So Rita's gone to find them and tell that actually you're alive and well. And Flynn said he had to get something quickly."

Even as she said it, the door opened and Flynn stepped in, nodding when he saw Yuri was awake.

"Good. Lady Estelle, would you give us a moment?" he asked her.

"Of course, Flynn," Estelle replied, standing up and heading out. She closed the door behind her and Flynn crossed the room, standing next to Yuri's bed.

"So...Long time no see, ri-"

"I hate you."

Yuri blinked, then looked away. "...I'm not surprised."

"Do you know why I hate you?"

"Because I don't tell you when I'm doing stuff?"

Flynn sighed, sitting down. "Because you constantly make me worry."

Yuri glanced at him in surprise. "That's all?"

"That's all? Yuri, you don't know how many times I end up just sitting there, wondering where you are, what you're doing, if you're hurt or need help or in trouble and I can't help you because I don't know. Over and over, you put yourself into situations that I can't help you with because you _don't tell me._ Sometimes they're unavoidable - something like Zaude, for example - but something like this? When you could easily tell me at any time? Everyone thought you were _dead_, Yuri. They all honestly believed that. Because you didn't trust enough to tell us."

Yuri turned to face him, frowning. "Then why did you believe so strongly that I was alive?" he asked.

Flynn hesitated, then looked away. "...I wouldn't be able to handle it if I honestly thought you were dead." Yuri blinked, and Flynn sighed. "If I... had to to confront the idea that you, of all people, was dead...and I was forced to accept it...I'm not sure I'd be able to."

Yuri gazed at him a moment, then looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry. But..I had to act like Melantha constantly. Otherwise I may get out of character, and then I'd ruin everything and really end up dead, and then _you _may die, too."

Flynn glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, then gave a chuckle. "We have really messed up priorities."

Yuri allowed a small smile. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Though neither of them properly believed it.

* * *

"So, you were a girl, huh? That pretty little lady I met when talking with Estelle?" Raven said, chuckling.

"You were rather pretty for a girl, Yuri," Karol grinned as the others sniggered.

"Oh, shut up," Yuri snapped, going red.

* * *

**A/N: Just an extra scene at the end. Figured that would probably happen in this kind of situation.**

**So, we're finished! (Guestimation was correct! YAY!) Did we enjoy that? I dunno, I think it was rather lacking to other things I've written...**

**Also, another ToV multi-chap fic called 'Never Give Up, Never Say Die' will be posted today, so if you want to read it, please be my guest!**

**Review? And thanks for reading!**


End file.
